<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Truth Comes Out by Astral_Space_Dragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773817">The Truth Comes Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon'>Astral_Space_Dragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Bats and Devils [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce gets punched in the face lol, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, I guess you could call this the recap fic?, Violence, i guess?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The events from Viv's disappearance to the fight against Iglis but in the point of view of the family she left months before.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce learns of Viv's whereabouts and he's not exactly happy.<br/>Meanwhile, Diana and Clark learn of what their friend said to his daughter and what caused her to leave home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Bats and Devils [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>The night Viv left Gotham</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Bruce watched Viv with a frown as she stomped up the stairs seething. He let out a deep sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>"Were those words really necessary, Master Bruce?" asked Alfred "I understand that Miss Viviane doing what she did tonight was a shock but it really didn't warrant such harsh words"</p><p> </p><p>Bruce said nothing and he glanced at the still of Viv shooting the demons. </p><p> </p><p>He shook his head and pulled on his cowl. He would talk to Viv in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>The next day</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Bruce knocked on Viv's door "Viviane?"</p><p> </p><p>No answer.</p><p> </p><p>He knocked once more. Again, no answer. He opened the door only to find it empty. He looked around Viv's room. <em> Her bed is made. Phone's not at her nightstand. </em></p><p> </p><p>He stepped out of the room and noticed Dick making his way downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>"Dick" Bruce called out.</p><p> </p><p>Dick looked back at Bruce "Hmm?"</p><p> </p><p>"Did Viv go somewhere?"</p><p> </p><p>Dick shrugged "I don't know. Why? She not in her room?"</p><p> </p><p>"No"</p><p> </p><p>Dick shrugged again "She probably went to go blow off steam somewhere. You two were practically at each other's throats last night"</p><p> </p><p>Bruce sighed heavily.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, Bruce. She'll come back when she's cooled off and you CALMLY talk it out"</p><p> </p><p>Bruce said nothing and went downstairs to have breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Three days later</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Bruce paced around the cave with a scowl on his face. Viv hadn't come home yet and Bruce was starting to get irritated.</p><p> </p><p>He had given Viv plenty of time to cool off but this was ridiculous. Three days and no calls? No words to anyone?</p><p> </p><p>"Oracle" he called out "Have you found anything?"</p><p> </p><p>Barbara Gordon, Oracle, sighed "No. No camera footage, no witnesses, nothing"</p><p> </p><p>Bruce sighed heavily. when he checked the manor footage for any traces of Viv, he noticed the cameras had been shut off for five minutes. Just enough time to disappear without any trace.</p><p> </p><p>He pressed the ear piece and called out to his birds "Anything?"</p><p> </p><p>Dick had finished searching the Diamond District "No"</p><p> </p><p>Jason searched Chinatown "Nada"</p><p> </p><p>Damian stood on a rooftop in Old Gotham "Nothing"</p><p> </p><p>Steph and Cass stood above Robinson Park "Sorry, B. Nothing"</p><p> </p><p>Tim tried to hacked the city cameras and found out they had been tampered with "She tampered with the city cameras"</p><p> </p><p>Bruce raised his eyebrow. <em> Odd… </em></p><p> </p><p>Jason interrupt Bruce's train of thought "Hold on"</p><p> </p><p>"Jason?"</p><p> </p><p>Shh… some of Hatter's men are talking"</p><p> </p><p>"Can you---"</p><p> </p><p>"Way ahead of you"</p><p> </p><p>Jason pulled out a small sound amplifier and connected it to his ear piece. He made some adjustments…</p><p> </p><p>"*static* Yeah. I was making my rounds when I saw Wayne's kid pull into Brown Bridge" </p><p> </p><p>"Which "Wayne kid"? There's a whole pack of them"</p><p> </p><p>"The one that fucked up Penguin's nose the other day"</p><p> </p><p>"Her? What was she doing on this side of town?"</p><p> </p><p>"Who knows? Looked liked she was in a hurry to leave the city, because she did not slow down at all"</p><p> </p><p>"Think Penguin had something to do with that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nah. I've heard from the boss that Penguin's been walkin around like a little bitch since then"</p><p> </p><p>"Heh. 'Bout time someone brought that little fuck down a notch"</p><p> </p><p>The conversation between the men ended and they headed inside a building. Jason put away his amplifier as he said "Sounds like she left the city"</p><p> </p><p>Bruce rubbed his chin "Tim. Can you fix the cameras she tampered with?"</p><p> </p><p>Tim sighed "Maybe? Whatever she did, she so was hellbent on covering her tracks that even I'd struggle with it"</p><p> </p><p>Bruce turned to the computer screen "Any of you find out anything, let me know"</p><p> </p><p>Bruce switched off the communicators and crashed on his chair with a sigh. <em> Where are you, Viviane... </em></p><p> </p><p>Alfred came down into the cave, tray in hand "Master Bruce, if I may make a suggestion" he said as he placed the tray in front of Bruce and removed the cloche revealing a sandwich.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it, Alfred?"</p><p> </p><p>"Might I suggest calling upon the League for assistance? If Miss Viviane truly left Gotham, then it would make sense to get help from the likes of Master Kent"</p><p> </p><p>Bruce grunted but said nothing. When Alfrd left Bruce sighed and mumbled "Clark"</p><p> </p><p>In an instant, a flash of blue and red zoomed into the cave. Superman stood by Bruce "What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Viviane is gone"</p><p> </p><p>Clark's eyes widened "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"We had a falling out and Viv hasn't been home in three days. We think she might have left the city"</p><p> </p><p>Clark frowned "Do you have any idea where she might have gone?"</p><p> </p><p>Bruce shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>Clark placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder "I send word to the League and Titans. Tell them to keep an eye out"</p><p> </p><p>Bruce hummed and Clark exited the cave.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------</p><p>-------------------------------</p><p>-------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Clark Kent POV</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Superman called an emergency meeting to the Watchtower. Soon, the rest of the Leaguers were seated.</p><p> </p><p>Aquaman eyed the empty chair on Superman's left "Bruce not coming?"</p><p> </p><p>The question was met with silence.</p><p> </p><p>Wonder Woman's brows furrowed at Superman's look of unease "Clark?"</p><p> </p><p>"Viviane is missing"</p><p> </p><p>The table got deathly quiet at that statement.</p><p> </p><p>Martian Manhunter asked "Where's Bruce?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's in the cave"</p><p> </p><p>Plastic Man stretched his neck with a frown "I'm assuming his flock is out and about searchin'?"</p><p> </p><p>Superman nodded "They're searching but Viv was careful to cover her tracks"</p><p> </p><p>Wonder Woman asked "Why did she leave?"</p><p> </p><p>"Bruce simply said they had a falling out and she hasn't been home in the three days since then"</p><p> </p><p>"Are they sure she's not hiding out in Gotham somewhere?"</p><p> </p><p>Superman nodded "They listened in on two of the Mad Hatter's men. They spoke of her crossing the Brown Bridge in a hurry"</p><p> </p><p>Aquaman cocked his head "Surely the cameras around Gotham have captured something"</p><p> </p><p>Superman shook his head "No. Viv tampered with the cameras to the point that even Red Robin is having trouble getting access"</p><p> </p><p>The Flash asked "What are supposed to do?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just keep an eye out. If anyone does see Viv, just report back. Everyone here understand?"</p><p> </p><p>Everyone nodded and went about their business.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two Lanterns, an Amazon, and a Kryptonian Walk into a Bar...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John and Kyle tell Diana and Clark what they saw at the diner in the middle of nowhere.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>John and Kyle watched as Viv and the two men entered a red Impala and left the parking lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where do you think they're headed?" asked Kyle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John rubbed his chin "Not sure… we better let Clark and Diana know what we just saw"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about B?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As rude as it sounds, let Clark and Diana worry about that"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No argument here"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two Lanterns left the diner and walked towards the back of the building. They powered up their rings and launched upwards into the sky, towards the Watchtower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Kyle and John entered the large meeting room, Diana and Clark were already waiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clark was the first to speak "We got here as soon as we could. What was the "urgent message"?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John answered "We've seen Viviane"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana's eyes widened "You have?! Where?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We saw her at that small truck stop just outside of Tennessee"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Which one?" asked Clark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Grub Shack"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All the way out there? What could she be doing so far from home?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sure. There's something else…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana's eyebrows furrowed "Something else?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyle stepped forward "She was with two men"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Two men?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyle nodded. He took his seat at the meeting table and typed opened up the diner's security feed. After some fiddling around, he showed the footage from just minutes ago ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dian and Clark watched the footage with baffled looks. When they saw Viv entered the restaurant, Diana audibly gasped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She's okay…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowned when she saw the two men with her. Both had stark silver hair. One wore a dark coat and the other… Diana and Clark immediately recognized Dante.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They observe the entire footage: from Viv talking to the men to her laughing to the point of choking to them eating their meals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the three left the parking lot, the footage came to an end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clark rubbed his chin "What could she be doing with Dante?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyle raised an eyebrow "Dante?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One of the men with her. The one in the red coat. That's Dante"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait--- I've seen the small file on him on the computer. THAT'S Dante?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clark nodded "Wherever he goes, there seems to be trouble"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is he bad news?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana was quick to answer "We're not entirely sure. While, he does have a knack for causing trouble, he not malicious"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aaaand what about the other guy? The one in the dark coat?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. I've never seen him before"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clark turned his gaze towards John "Did you happen to find out where they were going?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John shook his head "I'm afraid not"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clark sighed "Still… knowing she's alive is better than nothing. Have you notified Bruce?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyle scoffed "No way! I'd rather not be on the receiving end of his glare"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana chuckled "I don't really blame you. Bruce has been… on edge lately"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will you be telling him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clark shrugged "We'll have to. You know it's NEVER a good idea to keep things from him"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was something they could agree on.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Your Fault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana and Clark demand answers from their friend and Viv's whereabouts are learned</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce sat in the cave, typing away at the computer. It has been months since Viv's disappearance and not a single clue of her current whereabouts came up.</p><p> </p><p>His ears perked up at the sound of the grandfather clock opening up. He glanced up and saw Alfred enter the cave with Diana and Clark. They said something to him; he nodded and left the cave.</p><p> </p><p>"Clark? Diana?"</p><p> </p><p>They didn't respond. That confused Bruce.</p><p> </p><p>Diana was the first to speak "We found, Viviane"</p><p> </p><p>Bruce nearly shot up from his chair "You have?! Where is she?"</p><p> </p><p>Diana frowned "One question first: What really happened the night she disappeared?"</p><p> </p><p>Bruce scowled "We had a fight and---" he never got to finish the sentence as Diana whipped out the Lasso of Truth and wrapped it around Bruce. Tight.</p><p> </p><p>"You will tell us the truth. What did you say to her?"</p><p> </p><p>Bruce's scowl got deeper. There was no lying his way out of the question. He told them everything. He showed them the clip of Viv at the bar and what she did. He told them the words that were exchanged. Finally, he told them the last thing he said to Viv.</p><p> </p><p>Satisfied with the answer, Diana removed the lasso. For a moment she was silent. Without warning, she struck Bruce in the face, causing him to crash onto the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Diana!" exclaimed Clark.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce flexed his jaw. <em> Nothing broken… </em> </p><p> </p><p>He started to stand as Diana took some steps toward him. Clark got between Bruce and Diana "Diana! Stop!"</p><p> </p><p>Diana made no effort to get past Clark "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU THROW YOUR CHILD OUT OF YOUR HOME AND COME TO US FOR HELP!"</p><p> </p><p>Bruce said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Diana opened her mouth to speak once more when she heard the clock open. Tim came rushing down to the cave, laptop in his arms and Alfred in tow "Bruce! I found somethi--- oh! Clark? Diana? You're visiting?"</p><p> </p><p>When he spotted Brue with his now-bruising jaw, he stopped in his tracks. Just then, Dick, Jason, and Damian returned to the cave.</p><p> </p><p>Jason rushed towards Tim "Came as soon as I heard. What did you find--- damn, B! Who'd you piss off this time?"</p><p> </p><p>Clark, being the natural mediator, spoke up "One at a time!" he turned his attention to Tim "What did you find, Tim?"</p><p> </p><p>Tim hooked up his laptop to the large computer "I think I found Viv! I'm not sure though. The footage is from Central City"</p><p> </p><p>Bruce's eyes shot up towards the giant screen as Tim played the footage. The footage was from different cameras around the Danville district.</p><p> </p><p>The first camera showed a red Impala pulling into an alley. When three figures stepped out of the car, Jason audibly gasped.</p><p> </p><p>"She's alive…"</p><p> </p><p>Damian mumbled "Who are those two men with her?"</p><p> </p><p>The next piece was taken from a security camera in front of the Flash's home. It showed Viv talking to Iris. Bruce's eyebrows furrowed when he saw Viv tense up. Then his face changed to shock when he shoved Iris to the ground. He was confused for a moment then he saw it. A large demon stood tall in front of Viv and based on what Bruce was seeing, it was the staredown of the century.</p><p> </p><p>Tim made some adjustments and he was able to get the audio to play.</p><p> </p><p>They all watched and listened as Viv taunted the demon, enraging it in the process and not once showing an ounce of fear.</p><p> </p><p>Viv commanded Iris to go inside and Viv pulled out a pistol and got ready.</p><p> </p><p>They all stared wide-eyed as Viv shot at the demon and dodged its attacks. Some of the demon's ice magic barely missed Viv and her hair managed to get some ice and snow in the process.</p><p> </p><p>The two men with Viv arrived to help and with teamwork that even impressed Damian, the demon was defeated as the man in red sliced it in half, covering the streets and themselves in blood.</p><p> </p><p>A fragment of a smile appeared on Alred's face when Viv talked with the two men. A smile on her face that he hadn't seen in years.</p><p> </p><p>They continued to watch as the heroes that arrived at the scene talked with Viv. When the Flash tried to make a grab for Viv, the man in the dark coat knocked him to the side with no effort. Dick couldn't help but wince at the impact "Ouch… he got Barry good"</p><p> </p><p>Bruce watched with a deep scowl as the man in red grabbed Viv and put her behind him. <em> Dante… </em></p><p> </p><p>When the footage ended, Dick was the first to speak up "Who were those guys with her?"</p><p> </p><p>Bruce answered "I know the one in the red coat. Dante…"</p><p> </p><p>Tim ear perked up "Wait--- that's Dante? The one with the tiny file on the computer?"</p><p> </p><p>Bruce nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"What's Viv doing with him?"</p><p> </p><p>Bruce looked to Diana and Clark but they had no answer.</p><p> </p><p>Jason eyed the still of the man in the dark coat "What about him?"</p><p> </p><p>No one knew who the man in the dark coat was.</p><p> </p><p>Diana glanced at the screen and scowled. She turned her attention back to Bruce and grabbed him by the collar "This is your fault… your daughter is now putting her life in danger like this because you don't know how to control yourself!"</p><p> </p><p>She tossed him to the ground and glared at the boys "The same could be said about all of you! You all just WATCHED it happen!"</p><p> </p><p>None of the boys had the courage to look at Diana.</p><p> </p><p>"I heard with my own ear that Viviane had NO DESIRE to return home!"</p><p> </p><p>Clark joined in and told Bruce "Those men… they know, Bruce…"</p><p> </p><p>Bruce was confused for a moment and then it dawned on him "Did Viv tell them?"</p><p> </p><p>Clark shook his head "Dante was quick to proclaim Viv's innocence. Seems like he's always known. And if he knows about you, he most likely knows about all of us"</p><p> </p><p>Diana glared at Bruce "You caused this problem. If you want to see Viv so bad, go to her yourself. Her words"</p><p> </p><p>Bruce remained silent. Diana said nothing more and left the cave with Clark.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce sat on the cave floor deep in thought.</p><p> </p><p>Damian crouched next to Bruce "Father?"</p><p> </p><p>Bruce glanced up at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Who's Dante?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>